Fifteen
by Elephantian
Summary: Sometimes you have to give up what you're comfortable with in order to get what you believe in. [for challenge 32]
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RENT. Only Mary Jane is my creation. The chapters are going to be relatively short, so I apoligize in advance. Not much more to say, so enjoy!**

**For challenge 32 of Challenge Central.**

**CHALLENGE 32: Must be about Mark and/or Roger. Must at least mention the other. Can be friendship or slash. Can include any other characters/pairings but focus must be on Mark and/or Roger. Must be told be an outsider's POV. Outsider: someone who is not in the family, not in or mentioned in RENT, does not have a history with either character, and cannot be an inanimate object.**

Mary Jane was lost, and she knew it. She was seven years old and lost in the middle of Central Park.

Sniffling, Mary Jane walked around, the brightly colored leaves crunching underneath her new boots. She looked every which way for her mom, but alas, the caretaker was nowhere to be seen.

Mary Jane spied a young man sitting on a bench. He was wearing a tan jacket and fiddling with some kind of camera. He kept running a free hand through his blonde hair and pushing his black-rimmed glasses up his nose. Mary Jane decided the man looked harmless enough, so she decided to ask for help.

"Excuse me, mister," she said, yanking on the hem of his jacket, "Have you seen my mommy?"

The man looked up from his camera and shook his head. "Nope, sorry, I haven't. But you can sit here and wait for her if you like."

Mary Jane smiled and nodded. "Okay," she said.

The man moved a fairly small suitcase from the bench to the ground and resumed his work. Mary Jane watched him intensely for a moment before she began to sense his uneasiness and he put the camera in his lap.

"What might your name be?" he asked.

"Mary Jane Cecelia Parker," the girl answered formally, "And what's your name?"

The man smiled. "I'm Mark," he answered, "Mark Cohen. It's nice to meet you Mary Jane Cecelia Parker."

Mary Jane blushed. "What's in your bag?" she asked, pointing to the suitcase on the ground.

"Just some of my stuff," Mark answered, "At least everything I could carry with me."

"Why don't you just leave it in your closet?" Mary Jane questioned.

"Well, this bag is kind of like my closet, except it comes with me everywhere I go." Mark replied.

"But then what do you put in your closet at your house?"

Mark rubbed the back of his neck and diverted his eyes to the ground. "I…uh…I don't really have a house."

"Don't you live with your mommy and daddy?"

"No, I ran away."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

Mary Jane nodded slowly. "I guess that's old enough to not have to live with your mommy and daddy anymore." She said finally.

Mark laughed. "Yeah, I guess so, too."

"Wait, but if you don't have a house, where do you sleep?" Mary Jane asked.

"On this bench," Mark answered, rubbing his hands along the chipping, red paint.

"Isn't it cold?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, it is. But sometimes you have to give up what you're comfortable with in order to get what you believe in."

"Mary Jane!" a voice called, "Mary Jane, where are you?"

"That's my mommy," Mary Jane said, "I guess I better go."

"Bye," Mark said, waving as the girl disappeared out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own RENT. Enjoy!**

Bitter tears ran down Mary Jane's cheeks as she wandered aimlessly through Central Park, hugging her eleven-year-old body to keep herself warm in the cool, fall air.

"I hate them, I hate them all!" she muttered to herself, "They're so mean to me!"

With a short, exasperated sigh, Mary Jane plopped down on a bench and glared at the ground.

"You know," a voice said, "If you glare at it hard enough, you may just put a hole in the pavement."

Mary Jane looked up and saw a familiar face. "I…I know you," she mused aloud, "I remember you, but from where?"

"Well," the man said, sitting down next to the eleven-year-old, "If I remember correctly, about four years ago, a Miss Mary Jane Cecelia Parker got lost in Central Park and decided that being fifteen was old enough to live without parents."

Mary Jane smiled weakly. "Hello Mark," she said, causing the man to grin, "I suppose you've found an apartment by now, seeing as you don't have a suitcase with you anymore."

Mark shrugged. "I guess you could say that," he said, "I'm paying for a year at Brown, so I can at least try and get a job. I couldn't afford a dorm room, but I'm hiding out in one of the rooms."

"How are you managing that?" Mary Jane asked.

"I met this nice guy there, Benny. He only has one roommate, and they're hiding me in the closet. The other guy is a prick, but Benny is cool." Mark answered, plopping down on the bench.

"A prick?"

"Oh, that just means he's not so nice."

Mary Jane scowled. "I know a lot of pricks, then." She said bitterly.

Mark put a hand on her shoulder. "Things going okay at home? At school?"

"My parents moved me from private school to public school," the girl replied, "I thought it would be fun, but everyone thinks I'm better then they are, which isn't true! They all ignore me and make fun of me when they think I can't hear."

Mark gently rubbed Mary Jane's back. "Things will work out for the best," he comforted, "Just show them who you are. They'll warm up to you. Mary Jane, do you know why people show hatred towards others?"

Mary Jane shook her head. "Why?"

Mark smiled slightly. "Because they're afraid. By nature, people are afraid of what they don't know. These kids just don't know you yet. It's only the beginning of the school year; there's plenty of time to make friends."

A small smile split Mary Jane's lips. "That makes sense," she said, "Thanks Mark."

"No problem," he replied, "And if you ever want to talk, I'll be here. And if not, just tape a note to the bottom of the bench, okay?"

Mary Jane nodded. "Okay. But now I better get back to school. Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own RENT. Only Mary Jane is my creation. Enjoy!**

"Happy Chanukah, Mark," Mary Jane said, handing her friend a clumsily-wrapped package.

Mark blushed. "You didn't have to buy me anything," he stuttered, "Anyway, I have nothing for you."

"That's okay," Mary Jane said truthfully, "You're always complaining about how tight money is at Brown, so I wasn't expecting anything. Take it, I made it myself."

Mark timidly took the gift from the girl and slowly tore off the paper. "A scarf," he said happily, admiringly running his fingers along the soft blue and white fabric, "It's perfect."

Mary Jane smiled widely. "I knew you'd like it."

"It's just what I needed," Mark said, "It's getting cold."

Mary Jane sighed. "Mark, why do you only visit New York once a month? You're still my only friend, and you're never here for me to talk to."

"I've been getting your notes, though," Mark said, "Benny's been getting them for me, since he comes here every weekend to visit his girlfriend."

"But how come you can't do that?"

"Because it's requires money I don't have." Mark answered.

"Then why don't you sell your camera?"

"Because I couldn't part with my camera, it's a part of me. It lets me express myself. And maybe someday it will help me get money. Speaking of which, I don't have enough money to pay for another semester, so I'm moving back to New York in mid-January."

Mary Jane squealed enthusiastically and threw her arms around Mark's neck. "That's wonderful!" she shouted, "Where is it?"

"Oh, you know, in the city," Mark answered hurriedly, "I'm moving in with this guy named Tom Collins. Benny actually hooked me up with it. He takes a few classes at MIT, which is where Tom works."

"Is it just going to be you and Tom?"

"No, Benny is moving in over the summer, and there's a musician, Roger, and his girlfriend, Maureen. I actually have to go meet them right now, to settle things out. I'll see you later, MJ."

"MJ…?" Mary Jane pondered as Mark vanished into the busy streets, "I like it."

* * *

Mary Jane awkwardly sat on the bench next to Mark. She hadn't talked to him face-to-face in almost a year, and her notes had gotten shorter and shorter while his had remained long. She watched the cool fall air blow the leaves around and twiddled her thumbs.

"It's been so long," Mark mumbled, fiddling with his camera.

"I…uh…I made friends,"

"That's good,"

"It's why I haven't been coming,"

"I understand."

"How are your roommates?"

"Benny's living with his yuppie girlfriend, Collins has AIDS, Roger and Maureen broke up and Roger's dating April now, while I'm dating Maureen."

"A lot of things happen in a year."

Mark nodded. "You're right,"

"Listen, Mark, I'm really sorry I haven't been meeting you lately," Mary Jane apologized, "It just…I've wanted friends for so long, and now I have some. You'll always be my best friend, Mark, but I don't want to lose the friends I have now."

"Sometimes you have to give up what you're comfortable with in order to get what you believe in," Mark said, "You'll have to choose, MJ. I'm sorry. I just can't spend my entire day sitting here and I can't afford to spend money on paper and Roger's beginning to suspect I'm stealing some from his notebook."

"Now?"

"Of course not. I'll be here in a week."


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own RENT.**

Seven days later, Mary Jane was on her way to Mark's bench, her three friends behind her, talking nonstop. They were just approaching the bench Mark was sitting at when Mary Jane overheard what her friends were saying.

"Look at that bum over there with the dorky glasses and camera," one whispered harshly, "He's such a loser."

"What an idiot," another added, "He should sell his camera for some decent clothes and food."

"He probably has AIDS, like all the other homeless people around here," the third chimed in.

Mary Jane couldn't believe her friends were so closed-minded. Blood boiling, she turned around swiftly and glared at them. "For the record, that _bum_ is my friend! Not only that, but he doesn't have AIDS and he would never sell his camera, ever. He's probably the nicest person I know. I'm sorry, but we can't be friends anymore."

"Fine," one said immediately, "Go hang out with the bum, but don't come crawling to us when he mugs and rapes you."

Mary Jane watched her friends walk away, but she wasn't upset about it. In fact, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Mark said, smiling.

"They were losers anyway," Mary Jane said, "I'd much rather hang out with you than those idiots."

"I'm happy to know that," Mark said with a laugh, "So you're not going to ignore me now, right?"

Mary Jane nodded. "I wouldn't dream of ever ignoring you, Mark Cohen."

* * *

"Happy thirteenth birthday, MJ!" Mark cheered, pointing his camera on the birthday girl, "Blow out the candles!"

In a single breath, Mary Jane managed to blow out the fourteen candles—thirteen for each year of her life and one for good luck—out. Licking her lips, she carefully ripped the chocolate cupcake in half and offered one piece to Mark. "Here," she said, "Now we can both enjoy it."

Mark gently put down his camera before taking the treat from Mary Jane. "Thanks he said," quickly before sticking the entire thing in his mouth, causing his cheeks to bulge and Mary Jane to laugh.

"I cannot understand what Maureen sees in you," Mary Jane commented as Mark began gagging on the large amount of food in his mouth, "But whatever it is, it must be buried pretty deep."

With much effort, Mark managed to swallow the cupcake and mock-glared at the girl. "Hey!" he protested, "That's not very nice!"

"It's true."

"Well, as long as she sees _something_ in me I guess I'm in good shape."

"Are you sure you don't want to come to my party tomorrow?"

Mark stiffened up for a moment. "You know I can't. The fact that we met in the park six years ago isn't too promising. And I'm twice as old as you are. It just seems weird."

"I know, I know, you've been telling me the same thing for the past three weeks," Mary Jane said sadly, "But even though everyone I know, except you, is going to be at my party tomorrow, I like our little party better."

"Oh, don't be sad, MJ," Mark pleaded, "It's your birthday! You should be happy!"

"I know, but I'm not. I just wish you could be more a part of my life. And I wish I could see the loft and everyone else. It feels like I know Roger and Maureen and Collins and everyone, but I've never met them. I just can't help but feel sad over that." Mary Jane admitted.

"MJ, listen to me," Mark said, leaning over so he was at her level, "The fact that our friendship is so secret like this makes it special. It you very important to me, and hopefully, it makes me important to you because we don't know when we'll see each other next, which makes each of our visits very special. Don't think of it negatively, think of it positively and you'll soon realize that it's better this way."

Mary Jane smiled half-heartedly. "I hate how you always know what to say," she said, "You know, Maureen is very lucky to have you in her life. Tell her to hang on to you for as long as she can."

Mark grinned and blushed. "Will do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own RENT.**

**Only Mary Jane is my creation.**

**Enjoy!**

Mary Jane felt confused, hurt, and scared all for the same reason. After her birthday, Mark disappeared and she couldn't understand why. He didn't even leave notes. It was early December, ten months after her birthday, when Mary Jane finally saw Mark again.

"Mark!" Mary Jane yelled, running up to him and giving him a hug, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Mark weakly returned the hug. "Hi MJ," he said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Mary Jane asked, "You look terrible!"

It was true. Mark's eyes were sunken in and the dark circles were clearly visible even behind his glasses. His camera bag was gone and Mark looked as thin as a skeleton.

"I haven't slept in five days or eaten in three," Mark answered, yawning, "I'm exhausted and hungry."

"That's unhealthy!" Mary Jane insisted, "What's going on?"

"When I got home after your birthday celebration," Mark began, "I came home to Roger sobbing. He just pointed to the bathroom and wouldn't say a word. So I went in and…god. April, his girlfriend, she committed suicide in the bathroom. There was blood everywhere from her slit wrists. 'Don't touch it!' Roger insisted. It turns out both Roger and April had gotten AIDS from sharing needles for their drugs. For the first few months Collins was there to help me get Roger clean, but he had to leave for MIT, he's coming back for Christmas though, so I was left alone with Roger, who got violent. Benny sold out and married his rich girlfriend, and Maureen dumped me for a lawyer named Joanne."

"Oh, Mark," Mary Jane said sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "Things will work out. But first, sleep. You look dead."

A week after Christmas, Mark looked significantly better than the last time they'd met.

"You were right," he told Mary Jane, "Things are working out. Collins met a guy named Angel, who is probably the nicest person I've ever met. I wish you could meet him…er…her. I've have to get used to that. I met Joanne, and she's nice. And Roger left the house for the first time in almost a year. And on top of that, he's met a nice girl named Mimi. Maureen had a protest the other day, and my footage of the riot following it was on Buzzline the other night."

"I'm really happy for you, Mark," Mary Jane said, "Honestly."

"And what's been up with you?" Mark asked.

"I…I was in my school musical. I got the lead. I loved it! I want to be a singer on Broadway, but my parents don't want me to. They say it's too risky."

"Don't worry," Mark comforted, "Everything will work out."

* * *

Exactly a year later, Mary Jane was comforting Mark once again.

"I can't believe she's gone," Mark whispered, his eyes dry while Mary Jane, who had never even met Mimi, was sobbing.

"How's Roger taking it?" Mary Jane asked.

"Better than he took April," Mark answered, "He's not holing himself up. Maybe it's because she went slowly, instead of so suddenly and intensely."

"So he's looking for another girlfriend?"

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he found someone, but it's not really a girlfriend…"

"So Roger has a boyfriend?"

Mark blushed a deep red. "Yes…"

"Oh Mark, are you Roger's boyfriend?" Mary Jane asked.

"Maybe……"

Mary Jane squealed in delight. "That's so wonderful! You must be happy!"

Mark nodded sheepishly. "I've kind of liked him since I first met him all those years ago, so this is a dream come true."

"Aw, that's so cute," Mary Jane teased, poking Mark in the side, causing him to blush even more.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! I know things went fast, but thanks for tuning in!**

Mark and Mary Jane met everyday for the next year about Roger and Broadway, so Mary Jane was surprised when one day, exactly a year later, a stranger with longish blonde hair and piercing green eyes was sitting there instead of Mark.

"Mary Jane?" the stranger said, standing up.

"Yes?" Mary Jane said timidly, "Do I know you?"

"Not personally," the stranger said, "But it feels like we've known each other forever. At least it seems like that to me, with all the talking he did about you."

"…Roger?"

The stranger grinned. "So he has mentioned me."

Mary Jane smiled. "I've wanted to meet you for so long! Where's Mark?"

Roger's cheery expression quickly became grim. "Um…Mary Jane, I have some bad news. Yesterday, at Maureen's protest, there was a riot and Mark, he, uh, he got shot. He died later that night."

Tears sprung to Mary Jane's eyes and she collapsed into Roger's chest, crying. "No," she sobbed, "He can't be gone!"

"I'm sorry," Roger said, stroking the girl's hair gently.

"He can't be gone, he loved you too much!" Mary Jane protested.

Roger smiled half-heartedly. "I loved him, too," he said, "And I'll see him soon enough. But he told me to tell you something. He told me to tell you that sometimes you have to give up what you're comfortable with in order to get what you believe in."

Mary Jane smiled. "He's right."

"That's not all he said," Roger added, "He also said that fifteen is definitely old enough to not have to live with ones mommy and daddy anymore."


End file.
